My Happy Ending
by Lizhel
Summary: Cory se casa, y en el día mas importante de su mejor amigo, Shawn se da cuenta de lo que le molesta Alerta de YaoiSlash: CoryShawn


"**My Happy Ending"**

_¡No voy a ir a tu boda!_

_¡Bien¡Pues no vayas!_

Shawn Hunter estaba que temblaba de furia. Era el día mas feliz de su mejor amigo. De su único amigo. Y lo arruinaba. ¿El¡Pero si Cory había sido un cretino de primera! Si, no tenía porque sentirse culpable.

Salió apresurado, queriendo escapar de ese lugar que lo asfixiaba. Tantas veces había entrado a esa casa. A la que consideraba su segundo hogar. Y ahora buscaba la manera de irse sin mirar atrás. Y no es la primera vez que se sentía así. Pero es la primera vez que en realidad… no miro atrás.

Siguió caminando, sin rumbo… como quien huye de una plaga. Como quien huye sin saber a donde. Como quien huye… temiendo que la verdad lo alcance. No sabía que hacer. De verdad que no sabía.

Quizás lo que le hacía falta era distraerse. No podía olvidar la cara de su amigo, molesto… triste. Y le dolía hasta el alma. Sonrió levemente, recordando cuando eran niños. Topanga le había quitado un juguete. Que tontería. Pero Cory comenzó a llorar, en silencio. Como si de verdad le doliera perderlo. Y entonces él lo recupero para dárselo, prometiendo que nunca volvería a llorar, porque estaría a su lado. **"Porque seré tu amigo siempre, y nunca te haré llorar"**.

Se sentó en una banca, pesadamente. Le gustaba ir a ese lugar cuando estaba triste. Cuando era niño, iba con su mamày por eso le traía buenos recuerdos. Cuando se sentía mal, con solo estar en ese lugar le recordaba todo lo bueno que tenía en la vida, y eso lo animaba de golpe. Pero en esta ocasión, quizás perdió lo mas valioso que había en su vida. Perdió a su mejor amigo… y no se refería a la tonta pelea que tuvieron… sino a…

- Señor Hunter…

Levantó su vista, viendo a su profesor, George Feeny, sentarse a su lado. Bueno, no era su profesor ya… pero no podía dejar de verlo así.

- Señor Feeny – contesto secamente.

¿Qué hace aquí¿No debería estarse arreglando para la boda?

Resoplo, resignado. La boda. La boda. ¡Todo era por la boda! Eso arruino su vida.

¿Como sabía que estaría aqui? – pregunto, sin mucho animo.

- En ocasiones, cuando pasaba por aquí, lo veía sentado, viendo al horizonte. Supuse que esa tradición no había cambiado.

- Supuso bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Shawn no lo soportó. Estaba ahí para estar solo.

- A usted es a quien se le hará tarde – dijo en voz baja.

- No lo creo – el señor Feeny arreglo sus lentes ¿No piensa ir a la boda?

La boda de nuevo. Esto comenzaba a exasperarlo.

- No.

¿Y por qué?

- Porque no.

- Ah.

Silencio de nuevo. Feeny lo estaba manipulando, sin duda alguna. Quería que abriera su corazón y le dijera que es lo que le molesta. ¡Claro que no! No hay poder en el universo que haga que Shawn Hunter exprese lo que **_realmente_** le esta causando molestia y dolor.

- Pensé que era su mejor amigo – remato Feeny.

¡Diablos! Ese hombre si que sabía como manejarlo. Con solo decir "pensé que era su mejor amigo", hizo que le dieran punzadas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

_**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
**_

- Es el padrino¿No? – pregunto Feeny, con voz tranquila.

- Si no voy a ir a la boda, es porque ya no lo soy¿No cree? – contesta sarcástico.

- Ah... ya veo – Feeny hace ese sonido cada vez que descubre algo ¿Y a que se debe tan radical decisión?

- Cory es un idiota – solto, olvidando su voto de silencio para que Feeny no ahondara en sus sentimientos – y piensa que soy su esclavo, solo porque se va a casar ¡Gran cosa¡Como si millones de personas en el mundo no se casaran¡Soy su padrino, no su sirviente!

¿Y que es lo que le molesta?

Shawn aprieta los puños, con enojo. ¿Qué no lo estaba escuchando¡Estaba desahogandose¿Y Feeny no se tomaba la consideración de escucharlo?

¡Ya me escucho! – estalló.

- Pero aun no entiendo el origen de su enojo... para dejar de asistir a la boda de quien lo ha acompañado por años, debe ser algo mas serio.

Se quedo sin palabras. Su enojo era porque Cory lo trataba como si no fuera nada, y además lo culpaba de todo cuando no salía como su majestad quería. Pero al ver que seguro se veía Feeny acerca de la situación, lo hizo dudar. Es verdad¿Como es que esas tonterías le molestan tanto, como para dejar que su enojo domine y termine una amistad que ha costado tanto trabajo forjar? E inevitablemente... se dio cuenta de la realidad.

_**Don't leave me hangin  
In a city so dead  
held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
**_

Se sonrojo en sobremanera, sintiendose avergonzado de sus sentimientos. A pesar de que quería a Topanga como a una hermana... no podía evitar enfurecerse cuando hacía sufrir a Cory. No podía dejar de ponerse de parte de su amigo, aun cuando CLARAMENTE no tenía la razón. El sentimiento lo iba consumiendo lentamente, y ahora, que veía tan cercana la unión de sus mejores amigos, no pudo evitar el hecho de que... se quedaría solo.

- Es porque se casarÂ?Verdad? – el señor Feeny no despega su vista de Shawn.

- Todo va a cambiar – admitió finalmente – ya tendrá otra vida, y yo no encajo en ella.

¿Y por qué sería eso, señor Hunter?

Respingó ligeramente. A pesar de que siempre le hablado de "usted", no podía evitar recordar cuando era niño, y el señor Feeny, con su tranquila voz, le enseñaba lecciones... no solo de la escuela, sino de la vida. Creo que si no fuera en gran parte por él, hubiera hecho mas tonterias de las que hizo.

Al notar la mirada de Feeny, se sintió como si leyerá su mente. Cuando era niño, se lo preguntaba millones de veces. Y no podía ocultarle nada... y quizás era tiempo de desahogarse... irónicamente, esta es la única ocasión a la que no puede recurrir a Cory, con quien siempre se desahogaba y hablaba de lo que le molestaba. Necesitaba sacarlo, y en el fondo, siempre supo que si algún día tendría que abrir su corazón... sería con él.

- Pareciera que me enseñará una lección – sonríe Shawn.

- Quizás así sea – conríe también el señor Feeny – dígame¿Por qué ya no "encajaría" en la vida del señor Matthews?

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
**_

- Se va a casar, y tendrá hijos, familia... todo el paquete.

¿Y usted no?

- Pues... quizás... pero no ahora.

- Muchas cosas han pasado desde que ustedes dos eran niños... muchos cambios, y aun siguen juntos¿Por qué habría de ser diferente en esta ocasión?

- No me malinterprete, quiero mucho a Topanga, y yo sé que ellos deben estar juntos... es lo correcto... pero... – Shawn guarda silencio, apretando los puños. Estaba a punto de decir algo que siempre se había recriminado, porque sabía que era imposible.

- Usted lo ama mas que ella¿No es así? – le dice con toda calma.

¿Como es que algo que para él es casi mortalmente letal si quiera pensarlo, el señor Feeny lo dice como si nada?... Se sonrojó de nuevo, sorprendido de la situación. ¿Como pudo decírselo así... tan... de golpe? Ni siquiera lo esperaba. Balbuceo un par de idioteces, y después decidió callar de nuevo. Él había hecho que Cory y Topanga estuvieran juntos. Si no hubiera metido su nariz donde nadie lo llamaba, ahora no estaría sintiendose así... tan miserable.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All off our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
**_

Primero fue cuando hizo que Cory admitiera que tenía sentimientos por Topanga. Y para eso, tuvo que encelarlo, invitando él a salir a la chica. Después lo acompañó hasta Florida, solo para que Cory le demostrara cuanto la quería... y así podría seguir y seguir. ¿Por qué lo había ayudado?... porque no soportaba verlo triste, esa era la verdad. Quería que fuera feliz... aunque eso le costara su felicidad.

¿O acaso me equivoco- trata de reanudar la charla el señor Feeny.

- Y-yo... es que... no es... – Shawn no puede organizar sus ideas con claridad.

- No hay nada de que avergonzarse – lo tranquiliza – el amor es algo tan puro, que nos hace sentir únicos, especiales... debe considerarse afortunado al por integrar ese hermoso sentimiento en su vida. La amistad y el amor es lo que lo han hecho llegar hasta donde esta ahora, señor Hunter, y ahora pånsa que eso acabara. Al menos por parte del señor Matthews. No lo perderàse lo aseguro.

¿Como lo sabe? – pregunta Shawn, olvidando la vergüenza de su secreto descubierto.

- Una amistad así... un **amor** así... no se pierde. Al contrario, se va haciendo mas fuerte.

- Siento como si lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida se pierde ante mis ojos.

¿No cree que el señor Matthews siente lo mismo, y por eso tomó esa actitud?

¿Que era lo que el señor Feeny quiere decir¿Qué la actitud infantil y ridícula de Cory se debía a lo mismo que su actitud infantil y ridícula¡No era posible!

- Yo lo ayude a unirse a Topanga, sin mi, no habría boda. Y ahora siento como si fuera un imbécil por haberlo hecho.

Quizás si lo era. Pero, como siempre reflexiono, Topanga era parte importante en la vida de Cory, y si es así, entonces también es parte de su vida. Y si tenían que estar juntos... lo aceptaría.

**_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
_**

**_But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_**

Además... siempre parecía haber obstáculos entre Cory y él. Para empezar, sus familias. La de Cory era la típica familia tradicional y feliz. La de él... bueno... no era un caos... no, en realidad si lo era. Pero le dieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacerlo feliz. Él era rebelde, estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería, cuando quería. Cory era solo obediencia y acatar las reglas. Y en ocasiones, ambos se contagiaban de sus virtudes y defectos.

Pero cuando tuvieron sus peleas... Shawn notaba que diferentes eran. ¿Como podían ser amigos? A él siempre lo juzgaban de vago, que no aportaba nada bueno, que era una mala influencia para Cory. Y el único que no lo pensaba, era el mismo Cory. Y cuando se distanciaron, noto que no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de su mejor amigo... Porque era su mejor amigo, precisamente. Y le dolía pelearse con él. Le dolía verlo solo.

Y entonces olvidaba lo que le decían, olvidaba que había prometido alejarse de él. Y volvían a su amistad, y a compartir las cosas emocionantes de sus vidas, y a sufrir con las tristes. Apoyarse mutuamente. A estar ahí... simplemente estar ahí.

**_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
_**

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All off memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
_**

- Señor Hunter – llama su atención de nuevo el señor Feeny – si Cory se casa¿Lo amara menos?

Me golpeo la cruel realidad. Para empezar, el hecho de que lo haya llamado "Cory". ¡Es algo que no se escucha todos los días!... y para seguir, el hecho de que me recalque una cosa que siempre pensé una y otra vez. No importaba lo que Cory hiciera, eso no me impediria sentir lo que siento en estos momentos.

"**El amor siempre será amor"**, le escuchó decir a Topanga en una ocasión. Y que razón tenía.

- No – contestó secamente.

Y al decirlo... fue como si una carga que llevaba en su espalda se hubiera esfumado. Como si se sintiera libre de toda culpa, de todo remordimiento. Como si finalmente pudiera lidiar con el hecho de que su mejor amigo se va a casar... y es hora de darle un nuevo giro a su vida.

_**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
**_

**_It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_**

Su amigo siempre estuvo ahí para él. Siempre lo ayudo, siempre lo apoyo. Aun en las cosas mas extrañas, aun en las mas extravagantes. Le dio un hogar, le dio su mano para levantarse... pero lo mas importante, lo enseñó a amar.

Porque aunque él quería a Angela... jamás se acercaría al amor que le tenía a Cory. Platónico, como aprendió en clase de filosofía (?Él tomando filosofía? Otra de las maravillosas consecuencias de ser amigo de Cory), y así como él sería feliz con Topanga, no todo estaba perdido, y podría llegar a tener lo mismo con Angela. Solo es cuestión de adaptarse a las nuevas situaciones de la vida. No desplazarse solo, y hacerse notar. No darse por vencido.

- Me parece que el señor Matthews necesitara a su padrino – añade el señor Feeny, al ver el rostro tranquilo de Shawn.

- Si... es el día mas importante de su vida...

- Y no sería lo mismo, sin usted.

- Gracias, señor Feeny.

- Solo es cuestión de ver... donde nunca se ha tomado la molestia de hacerlo.

El señor Feeny se levanta, comenzando a alejarse.

- Espero verlo en la boda.

- Me verá... me verá... – no era broma.

El señor Feeny ondea su mano en forma de despedida, aun sonriendo.

- Una etapa de su vida esta a punto de cambiar de nuevo. No le tema a los cambios... como sabe... siempre son buenos – dice el señor Feeny, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Shawn.

Sonríe, asintiendo. Jamás dejaría de aprender, al parecer.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All off memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
**_

Es hora de hacer un cambio radical en su vida. Acompañaría a Cory en el día mas importante para él, compartiría su felicidad, y después... buscaría tener un poco de espacio entre ellos. Es decir, ellos recién casados, querrán privacidad. Y a él le funcionaría un poco de tiempo "a solas". Angela entendería. Todos entenderían.

_**So much for my happy ending**_

Se levanta rápidamente, para poder llegar a tiempo a la boda de su mejor amigo.

Porque a pesar de sus sentimientos... no iba a evitar que Cory se casara. No iba a aparecerse dramáticamente cuando se pronuncien las palabras "¿Hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estas dos personas? Que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre", y decir "¡Yo! Estoy enamorado del novio"... el primero en desmayarse sería Cory. Después Erich... no, Erich solo diría "¡Lo sabía!"... en fin, en su mente se había imaginado esa escena una y otra vez... siendo el padrino, sería aun mas catastrófico. Simplemente había tomado una decisión: Callaría para siempre.

_**So much for my happy ending**_

**FIN  
Angel Danyliz  
Domingo, 30 de Enero del 2005**

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Canción: My Happy Ending.  
__Intérprete: Avril Lavigne._

_: … ya sé, ya sé… a mi me encanta la pareja Cory/Topanga, pero no pude resistirme con un Shawn/Cory (y no tan obvio U…). (y por mas que trato de acomodar aqui, no me queda como yo quiero, así que espero que al menos sea entendible U)_


End file.
